gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Edward Valachi
|birth=January 27th, 1976 Glen Parco, Los Santos |death= |hidep= |race=Caucasian |gender=Male |height=5'11" |hair=Black, spiked and messy |eyes=Light Brown |skin=White |actor= |hidec= |family= James Valachi Sandra DiVarco Michael Valachi Adriana Valachi |affiliation=The Gaccione Crime Family The Saint Joseph Street Crew |hideg= |businesses=Platinum Fitness Idlewood Pizza Stack Valachi Auto Repairs |vehicles= }} Edward James Valachi is an organized crime associate, working with the infamous crime family of East Los Santos, the Gaccione Crime Family. He is known for his involvement in the . 'Detailed History' Early Life On January 27th,1976 during a blistering and severe blizzard, Edward Valachi was born to Stephen Valachi and Sandra DiVarco. Around this decade, the Valachi family was living an ordinary middle class life, earning enough money to send their children to a standard education and provide them with food and shelter. At the time, they were currently residing an averagely sized home within Glen Parco, around the Little Italy district in Los Santos. Edward is in the middle in between his two siblings; his older brother Michael Valachi, and his younger sister Adriana Valachi. His father worked as a real estate agent, while his mother worked at a major industry working as a secretary, thus allowing both of them to provide their family, and be home to nurture their children at the same time. Living within the core center of Los Santos, where the presence of were at peek; Edward was forced witness and live by a series of crimes within the district, ranging from murders to occasional alleyways skirmishes for payments. Although these crimes continued, the local residents had a refusal to report any of these crimes; even Edward was raised under this common rule and never bothered with these crimes. Glen Parco was under a tight control from the , allowing them to continue with their illegal actions without the worry of consequences. Life in School Edward was your average student attending school, keeping his grades up and trying his best to keep his parents happy. It was well known that Edward excelled in various subjects, and falling behind in other subjects; these strengths and weaknesses allowed him to advance pass his fellow classmates. With stern hard work, Edward made his way through elementary, middle and high school before moving onto his freshmen year in College. After enrolling within a college in for a year, Edward's parents began spending less money on Edward's education, forcing him to drop out of his education or find a suitable job to match his course. Incapable of finding a suitable job and being declined from all his resumes, Edward was provoked to turn to a more drastic method of earning, profiting illegally. He began breaking into vehicles, grabbing electronics and anything to make a quick buck. These electronics turned into great profit for Eddie as he sold them on the street to the locals. and became Edward's main source of income for his business, overtime he gained the name "Eddie Goods" from the locals who bought his merchandise. The awareness of Eddie Goods name became larger and larger as days passed by. Over the days, Edward's profits accumulated significantly, making a radical decision, he decided to continue these illegal crimes instead of attending college. ' ' Getting Connected After a few days, an infamous mobster working with the Chicago Outfit stumbled upon Edward's stall after the awareness of his presence spread rapidly; "Sonny Craps". He approached the stall, examining the merchandise and began to strike a conversation with Edward. The conversation carried on, as Gaccione implied an exchange of money for the certainty of security of the stall and further business plans. Edward was halted by the fear of murder or having his goods destroyed, the fear grew larger before instantly he agreed to the terms. Over the next few weeks, Gaccione had become fond of Edward's ability to earn abundant amounts solo. This resulted in Gaccione taking Edward under his wing over the next few years, giving him the comprehension of mob life and how they operated. Getting closer to the other mobsters, Edward soon found himself to be working under one of the notorious of the . Kick-ups and Earning Over the next few years, Edward's involvement in the Chicago Outfit became more noticeable to his captain with his hefty sized kick ups. To earn, he continued earning by obtaining goods illegally and selling them on the streets to earn a profit, known as and . As time passed on, Edward's goods became of higher quality and ranging from electronics to jewelery. Gaining an lavish amounts of income, Edward decided to invest into a small building to store and sell his goods. The name was simple and gave a clear message, Valachi Discounts. Investing in the store increased his earnings and publicity for him dramatically, allowing him to stock up and purchase a larger scaled building. The idea was to sell the goods with a legal front, but soon the Valachi Discounts became a place for more than just sales. The large back room allowed to a variety of different illegal small crimes to take place; small gambling games or used as a simple hang out area. His main source of profit came from his illegal sales business, but he also took part in a number of other various illegal rackets, such as: , and small time games. Offer to Los Santos Joseph Gaccione, an infamous made man of the gathered a selected group of men, who he would take to Los Santos to base a crew out there. Edward was ultimately presented with an offer to follow Gaccione to Los Santos under his wing and establish a crew based out in Los Santos. Enriched with his offer, he gladly accepted it and followed behind Gaccione along with many other key members of the , such as: Stefano Frattiano, Rudolph LoGazzo, George Sacchetti, Nicholas Mancini and many more. While booking his flight to Los Santos, a miscalculation occurred;Edward's flight was delayed, later forcing him to arrive in San Fierro and his luggage misplaced and lost on the plane. 'A Week in San Fierro' Part-time Job Arriving in San Fierro with no money, a shelter or clothing, Edward scoured the city-side looking for a decent job before stumbling upon a local pawnshop, run by Peter Milano. At the start of the week, Edward appeared to be an untrustworthy employee, reckless and ambitious, but by the near end of the week, Peter had begun to change his thoughts over Edward; finding him a little bit more trusted and loyal. Peter had been facing trouble with the and had some to pay; he was desperate for money but his small time business constrained him from making sufficient amounts of money. Seeking assistance. He turned his hopes towards Edward and decided to bring him into more than just a simple pawnshop employee but something greater. The idea Peter had was simple; make fake stock orders, go down to the docks, rob a crate and fuel the place with illegal products, but take everything earned legally as profits, otherwise known as . Easier said than done, but Edward urgently needed the money to fly to Los Santos to assist Gaccione, he gladly accepted Peter's proposal, as a temporary source of income. Blood Night The Pawnshop was soon running out of supplies to supply customers and Peter's goal to pay some debts was near. Peter told Edward to go down to fetch some goods from docks earlier for the week; little did Edward know that the Chinese, had recently taken over the docks. Later that night, Edward took the employee-use truck and drove down to the docks with another co-worker. They arrived at the farthest container from the entrance and went down to work. Fetching out the tools, breaking down the lock, gathering the goods into the truck. A few seconds later, footsteps were heard growing gradually louder by the second, followed by the sound of metal scratching against the concrete. David struck down by a brick, fell to the ground with blood pooling around his temple. It was the . The brick struck down Edward as he fell to the ground; his eyes shutting while the Wah Ching Boys spoke in Chinese before whispering into Edward's ears. Edward was told to never return to the docks or a penalty would be in order. The men walked away, as Edward picked himself off the ground, wrapping his fingers around the brick from the side. Slowly approaching the men, he heaved the brick in an upwards direction before striking it down against the two men; sending barrages of swings and kicks, using the brick for support. 'The Gaccione Crime Family' Starting Out A few weeks later, Edward made it back into Los Santos where he put started helping Sonny Craps expand his crew in Los Santos. At first, Edward was experiencing difficulty pulling together a racket to earn his weekly kickups. At this point, Edward was lucky enough to meet up with Nicholas Mancini, who brought him to meet Ryan Carther. Edward watched at Nicholas gathered at least fifty grand from Carther and walk away with the money tucked into his shirt. Nicholas told Edward that he requires a supplier for Ryan's merchandise in the near future, as he is shortly running out of supplies. Edward decided to call up his friend, Peter Milano in San Fierro to book up connections. M&V Transport Later throughout the month, over the next weeks after being presented to Ryan Carther; Nicholas presented Edward with the idea of managing his pawnshop. During this time, Edward was successfully running a racket, meaning he supplies the pawnshop with illegal merchandise to earn legal money. This resulted as larger income for the business, allowing the company to expand into a city-wide scale project which may bring in hefty amounts of money. Edward planned to invest into a trucking company; importing, exporting, deliveries and sales. M&V Transport was the name, Mancini and Valachi Transport. The company was a legal front for a collection of illegal operations taking place within and outside of the company. Throughout the days, the company soon gained success, a warehouse and workers to be full functional as orders were piling in. The road of success for M&V Transport was over the peak of the mountain. In the late days of August,2012, Edward had whacked a member of the Crips in order to gain information prior to an investigation for Stefano Frattiano. The Ganton Blocc Crips were a source of income for Sonny Craps, which resulted in a mock execution for Edward. Earlier in the week, he had managed to whack a Russian mobster associated with the local Bratva. Leaving Sonny with no other option but to order a mock hit on Edward, taken out by no other than himself and Nicholas Mancini. Edward met up with Sonny and Nicky over in Sonny, where he was deemed to a severe beating from Sonny. Sonny directed Edward, that Edward was making a mockery of him and considering him a monkey. Disgusted in Edward's behaviour, he ordered Nicholas to take Edward into his cars trunk. They drove over to an isolated location between Angel Pine and Los Santos; Edward was thrown out of the car and put down onto his knees. Sonny aimed his down into Edward's mouth. Edward slid a tear off his cheek; quietly begging for Sonny to spare his life. The trigger was pulled, no blood or bullet casing; it was an empty clip. Financial Issues In the early days of Fall, during the month of October of the year 2012, Edward James Valachi was forced to face a series of financial and debt issues. His company M&V Transport, the source for the majority of his income was facing a downfall in economics. As a result, the company was affected as a whole, leaving Edward without a legal source of income. Edward was forced to sell his two story house in Jefferson, buying the closest smaller one. The same logic had been applied to his vehicles, he sold off his Crown Victoria for a trashed up car. These level of bankruptcy was at its utmost level of severity, Edward was forced to sell of the company to the co-owner and abandon it as a whole. With no access to any profitable racket, he set his eyes onto a business within the Inglewood district. It was a garage. After facing these financial issues, Edward used his left over money to purchase a garage in the Inglewood district. Edward plans to open up an Auto Repairs business where he will take part in a racket. At the same time, he managed to create a vast connection throughout the criminal underworld through many organizations; with these connections, Edward was capable of beginning another racket, , large quantities of drugs for maximum profit. Near the end of October, Edward was capable of pulling around sufficient amounts of money into his pockets. Legally, he brought in abundant amounts of money with his garage, Valachi Auto Repairs. As a result, he was able to purchase a new car and bring himself back to his former self, . He remains in his old house as usual, as he has grown to have more affection for it compared to his old home. 'Inner and Outer' Psychological Flaws Appearance Personality 'The End' After making millions from the company, M&V Transport, along with his part in the distribution of narcotics, Edward decided to leave the life of organized crime to make a new life for himself, one without causalities or fatalities. He is currently residing to the southern part of America, . He is living near the beach side, with an averagely large home and enjoying a calm and peaceful life with his romantic interest, whom he met in Florida. It is suspected, Edward has entered the Witness Protection Program. Category:Character Category:Mobsters Category:Italian-American Category:Criminals